On a Clear Day, You Can See Rigel VII
by The Accidental Proverbialist
Summary: A series of unrelated TOS ficlets of various forms, depending on which muse grabs me. Will probably feature Spock and Kirk most often, but anyone could show up. Character studies, drabbles, poems, song lyrics, perhaps even something with a minor plot.
1. His Immortal

**Disclaimer: I would gladly claim Star Trek as my own, if it didn't already belong to rich and powerful people, but really nice and cool people who could hurt me if they wanted to make a big deal about me playing with their franchise. I'll be nice and put them back when I'm done, 'kay?**

**A/N – Looking for inspiration to JUST MAKE MYSELF WRITE, I did a twist on the "ipod on shuffle" ficlets I've seen others do. The length of one song is barely enough for me to get an idea at this point, so I set my brain to STAR TREK TOS and listened to my online playlist (I have no ipod) until something inspired me and went from there.**

**This is the first in what I plan (hope) to be a series of short, unrelated TOS fics/fix, and they'll come from whatever muse grabs me. Let's hope I get grabbed often!**

******Chapter Title: His Immortal**

* * *

Every now and again, the memories haunted him, even now. In so short a time as he'd known her, he had become captivated by her compassion, her gentle strength, her insight and foresight, and yes, of course, her beauty as well.

The mind of the captain understood. Dreadful as it had been, he had taken the correct action, made the command decision that must be made. He had buried her memory in a small, dark corner of his mind, and locked it away. After all, he had a job to do, he needed to function, could not dwell on what could never be and never should have been. Still, years later, her face would come to him in a dream, and the heart of the man in the command gold shirt would insist, yet again, that there must have been another way. But, his mind knew: the heart was lying.

Letting her die…no… not merely letting it happen, but making as certain as if he'd killed her himself that it did happen…had been the single hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Even the knowledge that millions would die who did not die before if he made the selfish choice, as he had so desperately wanted to do, had not lessened the pain of choosing. But even this worthy woman was not worth such a price.

If he had ever before let himself even think about falling totally, utterly, madly in love with any woman, Edith Keeler would have been the one. But, Captain James T. Kirk was already committed – totally, utterly, even madly at times – to one cold, hard and proud lady, and she would not deign to share him with any female of mere flesh.

* * *

**Written with inspiration from "My Immortal" by Evanescence, which made me think of The City on the Edge of Forever, and it just went on from there. I hope you get the ending and who the lady is...let me know? **


	2. Starship Captain

**There are many things I do not own that I'm okay with not owning.  
There are some things I do not own that I wish I did. **  
**Star Trek is one of the latter. Especially the Spock and Kirk bits of the latter. ^ _ ^**

**A/N: This second installment to _On a Clear Day_ is a pre-song: lyrics with no tune, based on my observations from the TOS episodes and films. If you disagree, we may just interpret things differently.  
**  
**Official Reason This Is a Song With No Tune: We can't post music to fanfiction website, silly!  
**  
**Real Reason: I can't write music, but I like doing lyrics. This is my first Trek song. Sometimes I can come up with a tune for the little songs I write, but usually not, and I can't write them down, so I forget them anyway. As I was writing this one, I imagined it being done Shatner-style, spoken word to some background music, with the verses bold and staccato, and the chorus & bridge soft and smooth, sotto voce. I would not be adverse to someone (anyone) musically inclined to set this to music and even do a video, as long as you let me know about it! **

* * *

(verse 1)  
Boldly going forth, he's a starship captain  
Testing all the rules - Which to bend? Which to break?  
Likes being outnumbered, beating the odds, getting beat up  
He's a big damn hero, save the ship, save the day

(verse 2)  
Crazy 'bout his ship, skirts around the Prime Directive  
Don't mistreat his crew - he'll never let you get away  
He drinks Saurian brandy, reads old books, and he gets beat up  
He's a big damn hero, and that makes it all okay

(chorus)  
But when he needs some reassurance,  
for the doubts that cloud his mind  
He just looks at a certain Vulcan  
and his world is right again

(verse 3)  
Always in command, and he knows he'll be the winner  
On the side of right, he beats no-win scenarios  
He loves playing poker, bluffing bad guys, getting beat up  
He's a big damn hero, and he always finds a way

(chorus)  
But when he needs a spark of brilliance  
Takes some time to meditate  
He thinks about a certain Vulcan  
And the world is right again

(bridge)  
He cares about that Vulcan more than following the rules  
He needs that Vulcan more that saving his career  
He loves that Vulcan more than his own life, more than his own soul

(verse 4)  
Doesn't trust the Klingons, and he loathes eating salad  
Hates self-appointed dictators and bureaucratic fools  
He REALLY hates the Klingons, kind of likes getting beat up  
He's a big damn hero and he's always been that way

(chorus)  
When he's accused of disobedience  
Charged with insubordination  
He knows he has a certain Vulcan  
All will be right in the end


	3. Possibilities

**Don't own it, wish I did. Don't earn anything from it, either, except hopefully some review love :-)**

**Spoilers: The Wrath of Khan and onward. A bit.**

**A/N: Came across this poem I wrote a while back. As in, just-after-I-saw-Wrath-of-Khan-for-the-first-time while back. As in, summer of 1982. A friend had taken me to see the movie, but it was sold out. So he bought tickets for another movie to get us inside, but we went in to see TWOK anyway. Hey, he made me do it. ;-) I wrote this poem shortly afterward - once I stopped crying enough - before I knew there would be another movie and that Spock would come back. I was a devastated 19 year old Spock fangirl with no more Spock! **

* * *

Across the void of time and space,  
I feel the dimming of his life-light:  
not extinguished like a flame,  
but, as a sun, merely concealed in eclipse.

The artful humor, the denied  
devotion to the fortunate few  
and to the one, endure.

For, like the day,  
his shining light must dawn once more.

The Vulcan, our precious golden phoenix,  
shall rise again.

* * *

**Reviews are plomeek soup of love to me!**


End file.
